Talk:Shicmuon/@comment-27136471-20151029231723
I think it's likely that Shicmuon is Lanoste's adopted son or something like that. In one of the earlier chapters, Kielnode said "that father and son duo" and when Shic had to go to Helios, Lanoste said something like "now that you're a Lanoste, you have to obey my orders", meaning that Shic wasn't always a Lanoste. The way Lanoste says it also makes it sound like a recent development. In Black Haze, Shicmuon is the only one that uses his Magician's name permanently; Asujen Baldwin is only an alias. Shic did most likely have another name which he discarded, because Yumehan asked him what exactly he should call him, to which Shic replied "Shicmuon". Before Shicmuon assumed the personality of Asujen Baldwin, it also looked like he was permanently awakened. However, this informal way of talking suggests familiarity with Prince Yumehan, the Crown Prince, meaning that they used to be friend. Yumehan himself sounded familiar with Shic's behaviour and wasn't very bothered by it. Yet this wouldn't have happened if he was simply the child of a peasant. So perhaps he was the son of a noble or a Tower magician, since Yumehan is said to have visited it quite often. So my conclusion is that one of his parents was someone from the Tower, likely of high position, who is now dead. It is possible that he is from nobility, but in that cases, Lanoste wouldn't have adopted him nor would he have thrown his name away, because Shicmuon would have inherited titles. The fact that Lanoste sent Shicnuon on "Operation Hijack of the Black Magician" also suggests that Shicmuon is familiar with the Tower, enough so that people wouldn't doubt his identity. What's ironic is that Shicmuon would have to, at the same time, act like Yumehan, who doesn't look like someone that easily loses his temper. So does this mean that Shic can control himself, but doesn't want to? Maybe he's one of those guys who are excessive about freedom. In that case, why did he allow Lanoste to adopt him? If he was indeed adopted. Shicmuon's personality undergoes a pretty big change from when he first appears to when he arrives at Helios. At the auction, he sounded more or less like a psycho who's obsessed with the Black Magician and mentally insane. At Helios, while he is still obssesed with Blow, he is shown to have more of a quiet disposition and can think clearly. He is quite intelligent and can easily connect the dots. Shic is also more level-headed than we would have thought of him, like when he was taunted by the Hereis. While he chases Rood during the Helios invasion, he did not try to attack him, and when Blow threatened him, Shic stopped fighting. He also helps Rood/Blow on multiple occasions. His character is much more complex than we would have expected at first. I really hope that his past and thought process will eventually be revealed. ...somehow this has turned into a miniature essay. Now, if only I can muster up this enthusiasm for English class...